


Breaking News!

by OnceADay37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceADay37/pseuds/OnceADay37
Summary: Myoui Mina is the most famous entertainment writer in South Korea. What will happen if she reveals dating news about the nation’s favorite tiger cub?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Breaking News!

'Myoui Mina’

It was a name famous in South Korea.

It’s a name than can be both loved and hated but nevertheless popular and respected.

Myoui Mina is a well-known writer/columnist for the most famous entertainment website in South Korea. Everyone knows about her. From exposing scandals to confirming dating rumors. Name it, she wrote about it. As long as it’s within the entertainment industry, expect that she would be the person breaking big and juicy entertainment news. What people find amusing is the fact that whatever news she writes about are all true and has supporting evidence.

Some people hated her for it. Some actually loved her and became avid fans who wait for her articles. She rose to fame in written print and online as well. Some people even say that she’s just as famous, if not more, as the artists and idols she writes about. But the fact that all her articles ALWAYS had supporting evidence made her credible and people just learned to not question her.

How did Mina manage to be the best gossip columnist you ask? It’s simple. She had an entire team of reliable insiders and researchers.

Mina believed that even if some people believed she was just writing about ‘gossip’, she had to make sure that the information was still true and not made up. Mina wants to avoid lawsuits or anyone suing her and alleging her of publishing fake news. She wanted to be the most reliable source of entertainment news (which she actually achieved). That’s why she made sure she works hand in hand with the best and most reliable insiders in the industry led by Im Nayeon.

If Nayeon’s team provided her any kind of information, she’s 100% sure it was true and accurate. She’s also always 100% sure that it would make headlines the next day, after she writes about it.

———

“Goodmorning Mina! You look so beautiful in the morning!” Nayeon flashed her bunny teeth as she walked into Mina’s office.

“Your energy’s so high. Not that it’s not normal. So, what do you have for me?” Mina answered.

“Aish! You really want to go straight to business? Fine.” Nayeon rolled her eyes at Mina who was just smirking at her from her seat.

Nayeon placed an envelope on top of Mina’s desk.

“I’m in a good mood right now because I’m sure you are about to write the biggest scoop of 2020. Don’t ruin the mood, I’m trying to hype you here!” Nayeon crossed her arms pretending to be annoyed.

Mina giggled at Nayeon’s antics. There are times she can’t believe that Nayeon is actually older than her.

“Alright, alright! Fine, “hype” me all you want. So, who are we exposing this time?”

It was Nayeon’s turn to smirk.

“You’ll be writing about the most famous soloist in K-pop right now. That one person who managed to make the entire nation fall in love with her. We are finally going to give news about this idol’s dating life. We caught her on numerous dates with a mystery girl whom she takes home. We actually believe they are living together now.”

Mina looked interested as she reached for the envelope in front of her.

“And who is this idol?” she asked.

Nayeon flashed her bunny teeth at Mina before answering.

“Son Chaeyoung”

——————

BREAKING NEWS: IDOL SON CHAEYOUNG IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH MYSTERY GIRL FROM SEOUL

It was as predicted. That whatever information Nayeon dumped on Mina’s desk will be the talk of the town the next day.

In this situation it was not only the town who was talking.

Mina’s article exposing the famous K-pop idol was spread throughout the country and internationally as well since Son Chaeyoung was a global idol. The news was trending. Every SNS was filled with people talking about the news that Mina just wrote about. A lot were surprised. Some did not like the idea of Chaeyoung dating but most of her fans supported her.

It was almost time to go home when Nayeon barged into Mina’s office.

“Minaaaaa! We hit gold! We got what we’re waiting for!” Nayeon was once again hyped, blinding Mina with her bunny teeth.

“And what exactly are we waiting for?” Mina raised her eyebrow.

“Stop playing dumb Myoui." Nayeon rolled her eyes. Mina just smirked at Nayeon.

“SON CHAEYOUNG’S AGENCY JUST CONFIMED THAT WHAT YOU WROTE WAS TRUE. SHE’S REALLY DATING! WE HIT GOLD MINA!”

Mina looked smug from behind her desk.

“We both know from the start that we’ll hit gold with this news. It was just a matter of waiting for them to confirm after we released it.”

“YAH! We should celebrate and drink tonight Mina!” Nayeon looked excited.

“No. I just want to go home. I felt exhaused after this news we just exposed. I just want to rest Nayeonie.” Mina said. She really looked tired and distant.

Nayeon smiled at her friend. She understood. Nayeon knew.

“Okay. I understand. Call me if you need anything alright?”

Mina shared a small smile.

“Yes I will. Thank you.”

————-

Mina came home to her cozy apartment. She was so damn exhausted and tired. She knew that she would end up like this from the time that Nayeon dumped the envelope on her desk containing information about Son Chaeyoung. She knew that the article she was about to write will take a toll on her physically, mentally and emotionally.

She took a shower and went to bed right away. She knew she needed to eat dinner but she was just not in the mood. She just wrapped her body around her sheets and fell asleep right away.

——

A few hours later Mina woke up.

She felt warm arms wrapped around her, soft kisses across her exposed shoulder and she can smell her favorite scent in the world which was the scent of favorite person.

Mina was still half asleep but she turned around to face the person cuddling her from behind.

As Mina turned around with eyes still closed, that said person kissed Mina’s lips slowly and sweetly. Mina likes it that way. She likes the way their kisses always tastes like strawberries.

“Are you mad at me?” Mina asked as she finally opened her eyes.

A pair of bright eyes looked back into hers. The same eyes that she fell madly in love with. The same eyes that shine bright with passion and love for her.

“I wouldn’t be kissing you if I was Minari.”

“But you still kiss me even if you are mad.”

“I’m not mad at you Minari. In fact, I am proud of you.”

“Why?”

“Because you were able to write about the biggest dating news of 2020. You were able to break the internet with the news, believe me. The best part about it is that people have no idea you were actually writing about yourself. You’re so brave baby. I’m so proud.”

Mina was speechless. Chaeyoung was looking at her, showing her adorable dimple while she smiled at Mina gently.

Mina was overwhelmed and couldn’t contain her emotions. Tears escaped from her eyes. Tears that she’s been holding in from the time she realized she will be exposing the love of her life. That she would be writing about herself because she was the mystery girl dating Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung hugged Mina tightly while whispering words of comfort to Mina. She let Mina cry on her chest. Chaeyoung knew that the girl would feel this way and she knew as well that this time will come. That it would be Mina breaking the news about the relationship they’ve been hiding for almost 2 and a half years.

“I’m sorry Chae. I know how much we worked on keeping this relationship private and it feels just like I ruined it.” Tears were still escaping Mina’s eyes.

“Baby look at me.”

Chaeyoung broke their hug and placed her warm hands on Mina’s cheeks. She used her thumbs to wipe away Mina’s tears.

“I don’t care if you write dating news about me every single day as long as it’s you I’m dating.”

Mina felt the sincerity from Chaeyoung’s words.

“But what about your career? You worked so hard for what you have right now. Honestly, I’m scared that your career would go downhill just because of this.”

Chaeyoung sighed. “Mina. You’re all I care about. If I lose my fans, so be it. It just means they really weren’t my fans.”

Mina just kept silent.

“I knew this day will come Minari. Yet I have no regrets at all. I know this sounds cheesy but I’d rather lose my career than lose you.”

Chaeyoung tucked Mina’s hair behind her ear.

“And don’t worry baby, I got more support messages than hate messages. Not everyone is happy about this but more people support us even if they don’t know your identity.”

Mina looked straight into Chaeyoung’s eyes. She felt that Chaeyoung meant every word she said. She leaned in to capture Chaeyoung’s lips in between hers.

“I love you Chaengie. So much.”

“I love you too Minari. So please trust me okay? We’ll get through this.”

Mina nodded and finally smiled. She snuggled into her tiger cub as the couple shared a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Chaengie?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Ramyeon”

“Do you want to have a Ramyeon date with me right now?”

“Yes please”

Chaeyoung stood up and lifted Mina. The tiger cub was small yet she was strong. She carried Mina bridal style all the way to their kitchen and sat Mina down on the counter. She then took out a pan and started cooking ramyeon for the hungry penguin.

Mina just silently watched Chaeyoung cooking, wondering how she got lucky and got the tiger cub.

After cooking, Chaeyoung prepared their table and they began their small feast. Mina’s spirits seemed to be lifted up after eating. She was finally smiling.

“You’re such a badass writing about yourself.”

“Yeah. I just realized that now.” Mina seemed to be deep in thought. “Hey Chaeng I thought of something.”

“What is it?”

“One day, I will write an article telling the world that I’m the lucky girl dating Son Chaeyoung."

“I’ll look forward to that article. I swear i’ll print it out and put it in a frame.”

Mina can’t help but laugh at her lover. She can’t help but flash her gummy smile at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, can’t help but stare at Mina

It was that smile. That same damn smile which she fell for. It was also the same smile she will always choose over her career.

She knew she wouldn’t trade Mina for anything in the world.


End file.
